


Erkenntlichkeit

by Crow_Dust



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Dust/pseuds/Crow_Dust
Summary: Вселенная та еще сука, не правда ли?





	Erkenntlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно случайно вчера нашла заметку за 4 июля. И дописала буквально с нуля.
> 
> Действие сразу после вылета сборной Польши на Евро 2016 в серии послематчевых пенальти.
> 
> Erkenntlichkeit (нем.) - признательность, благодарность.

Смотреть, как Куба не забивает пенальти чертовски больно.  
Осознавать, что с этим ударом путь в полуфинал закрыт чертовски больно.  
Мы сражались, но мы проиграли. Хотелось отмотать время назад, на финал Кубка Германии, и... И что «и»? Попросить фортуну подождать и дать выиграть в другой раз? Дать шанс на полуфинал? Что?

По сути ничего, но проиграй там, а выиграй тут - и все счастливы.  
Кроме команды, конечно, но сложно об этом говорить, тогда часть сердца все еще там - в Дортмунде.

Экран телефона загорается вновь и гаснет.  
Роберт отключил звук у извещений еще два часа назад.

Это одинокое смс, пришедшее, когда все слова утешения и поддержки были высказаны, вырвало Роберта из оцепенения, и он разблокировал телефон, чтобы его прочитать.

«Вселенная та еще сука, не правда ли?»

Ройс. О, дорогой, я скучал.  
Тебе ли не знать о несправедливости и удаче, не так ли?  
И ведь даже ответить нечего. Читаешь мысли. Ты всегда это умел.

«Не все же ей смеяться над тобой», – Роберт не решается это отправить. Слишком грубо. Не стоит вымещать всю обиду и негодование на того, кто действительно понимает.

Ни тебе не слов сожаления, ни поддержки, а суровая констатация факта. Получай, живи и радуйся. Если, сможешь, конечно.

«Спасибо». За что спасибо? За честность? За то, что сидит со своей травмой и переживает за тебя?  
Действительно переживает, если написал.  
Он знает, какой Марко упрямый. Он слишком долго пробивал стену отчуждения и горькой обиды после своего ухода. Ошибка недопустима.  
Может не отвечать? Но ответить надо. Оно одно из тех редких сообщений из сотни, что пришли в этот вечер, имеющее истинную ценность.

Он осознает, что делает лишь, когда слышит длинные гудки. Его буквально примораживает к месту, а из трубки раздается солнечное: «Да?».

Вселенная та еще сука, Марко?  
Конечно же, да. И мы это знаем уже слишком давно, но только я забыл, а ты помнишь. И смеешься ей в лицо, а я смотрю на тебя и поневоле смеюсь вместе с тобой.

Спасибо.


End file.
